自由至尊再起
}} Liberty Reprimed is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After the successful completion of both From Within and Outside the Wire, the Sole Survivor will be told by Elder Maxson to speak to Ingram at Boston Airport to work on a secret project. Meet Ingram at the airport and she will lead them to a sealed area of the depot where the remains of Liberty Prime, the Brotherhood war machine that was destroyed by the Enclave ten years ago, are stored. She mentions the difficulty the Brotherhood has had getting it back on to its feet, and that they need the help of a scientist skilled in power systems. The next step depends on the player's choices while they were in the Institute. Construct electromagnetic actuators Once the Sole Survivor returns to the airport, Li/Scara will tell them that, in order to fix Prime's arms and legs, they will need to make four 電磁傳動裝置. They will then be given the 電磁傳動裝置清單, which lists the components required for each one. In total, they will require: * High-powered magnet x4 * Screw x4 * Fiber optics x12 * Circuitry x20 * Rubber x20 * Steel x40 Fortunately, the Sole Survivor is only required to find a single high-powered magnet, as the remaining items will automatically be deposited into the workshop. The magnets are a relatively rare item, but may be found in a few areas or bought from certain traders. The quest log will point towards a building containing one, usually Milton General Hospital or Medford Memorial Hospital, but visiting this location is not necessary, assuming the magnet can be found elsewhere. Once all the required materials have been found, go to the airport workbench and craft the four actuators by placing them on the ground. Return to Ingram once the actuators are ready. Find the nukes for Liberty Prime Ingram will tell the Sole Survivor that Prime is still missing one of its key components: nukes to use in combat. She will inform them that Proctor Quinlan found information about a pre-War bomb storage facility located somewhere within the Glowing Sea, which holds 28型核武儲備. Make preparations for the next assignment, then head for the northern part of the Glowing Sea, at Waypoint Echo, where one will meet Scribe Haylen. She will give the player character a 救難訊號發送器 to use once they have found the nukes. Head for the southeastern Glowing Sea where the Sentinel site can be found, which holds the nukes. The area is inhabited by a large population of feral ghouls, so be prepared to fight. To access the main area, one will need to use the Sentinel site blast door override holotape or use one of the terminals to cancel the launch order and access the facility. Head for the tunnels, where one will meet a large number of ghouls. At the end of the tunnel, one will see the blast door to the stockpile area. The door one can enter from is on the left, next to the broken terminal. This area is guarded by Brother Henri of the Church of the Children of Atom, who will ask the Sole Survivor the reason for their presence, stating that the area is "Atom's hallowed ground." One will need to pass a medium-difficulty Speech check to convince him to give the player character the password to the computer that unlocks access to the nukes. If the Far Harbor add-on is installed and the player character has joined the Children of Atom, they can pass an easy speech check saying they are a Child of Atom from the church in the north. Otherwise, the player character will have to eliminate him. Henri himself isn't that much of a threat, but he is accompanied by an assaultron named Atom's Wrath that will attack the player character along with Henri. Loot the password from Henri's body, then use the terminal to unlock the storage area, where the player character will need to use the pulser. If Danse is the current companion, he will tell the player character that he will stay behind to ensure the nukes reach the airport safely. If Danse is not the current companion, then his affinity drops to zero. Return to Ingram to inform her of the mission's success. Activate Liberty Prime After a short discussion with Ingram and Scara/Li, the player character will be allowed to push the button to finally power up Liberty Prime. Danse's affinity will drop to zero after Liberty Prime completes all its diagnostics, if it hasn't already done so. But it will restore back to its previous level after talking to Ingram. After Liberty Prime is ready, talk with Ingram and the mission completes. Ingram will give the player character a medical pump mod for T-60 power armor. She will then state that Maxson would like to speak with the player character, which starts the next quest, Blind Betrayal. Companion reactions Quest stages Notes * Danse will be hidden by the game upon the player's departure from the Sentinel site; however, he will still technically be in the last position in which the player character encountered him, just invisible. This means that any actions that would garner his approval (e.g. modding weapons) or disapproval (e.g. taking chems) taken in the vicinity will still alter his affinity. * This quest can be completed before getting too deep into the Institute questline - more specifically, before advancing in the quest Mass Fusion. It is possible to start Mass Fusion but speaking with Allie Filmore renders one unable to progress any further in the Brotherhood questline until either Mass Fusion or Spoils of War is completed, as Proctor Ingram will be locked to a dialogue tree related to those quests and one won't be able to turn in this quest to her. ** Therefore this stalls the faction storylines at a point where one must choose to have either the Institute or the Brotherhood become hostile. Siding with the Institute will block the mission Blind Betrayal and effectively removes Paladin Danse from the game as noted above. ** Alternatively, if one has started Mass Fusion but hasn't yet completed Shadow of Steel, they can still go through the BoS missions and be able talk to Proctor Ingram for Liberty Reprimed. Bugs * Building electromagnetic actuators won't give credit towards 4/4 actuators built. Occasionally progress is rewarded but more often negative progress is observed (e.g. "-2/4 actuators built"). Repeatedly storing and replacing the actuators may relieve the issue. * Sometimes the section of gate that needs to disappear for Prime to march on the Institute remains in place after his activation, leaving him stuck in the airport courtyard aimlessly trying to find a way out. * When you approach Madison Li, she may not say anything except "Whatever it is, it can wait". To fix this wait 20 seconds, then she will continue with her dialogue. * After showing you Liberty Prime, Proctor Ingram might stay in Liberty Prime's room and refuse to speak to you again. * When you are told to go to Medford Memorial Hospital, the high-powered magnet won't spawn in the steamer trunk it's supposed to be in. * Sometimes it isn't possible to speak to Proctor Ingram in the first stage of this quest and no quest marker appears after accepting the quest. Ingram will keep talking about non-quest dialogue. Setting the quest's stage to 10/first stage may solve the problem. * If the player has Spoils of War as an active quest, it is not possible to interact with Proctor Ingram to advance in this quest. ** To remedy this, use console commands , and to bypass the interactions with Proctor Ingram. de:Liberty Reprimed en:Liberty Reprimed pt:Liberty Reprimido ru:Прайм обретённый uk:Прайм набутий Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests